1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning compositions for use on hard surfaces. The invention also relates to cleaning compositions for use with cleaning substrates, cleaning heads, cleaning pads, cleaning sponges and related systems for cleaning hard surfaces. The composition also relates to acidic cleaning compositions with low residue.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,825 to Rees et al. discloses low residue antimicrobial cleaners with low concentrations of organic acid, glycols, and solvents with less than 10% water solubility. U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,196 to Rees et al. discloses antimicrobial cleaners with solvents of low volatility. PCT Pat. App. WO2004/018599 to McCue et al. discloses antimicrobial cleaners with mixtures of anionic and nonionic surfactants.
Prior art compositions do not combine disinfection and low residue, especially with food safe ingredients. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning composition that overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with prior art cleaning compositions.